


just fine.

by hotbutterybuns



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Emo, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Phan - Freeform, angsty fluff, trash, woot, you get the idea this story is full of a lot of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotbutterybuns/pseuds/hotbutterybuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this ~probably going to be shit~ story, a lot of stuff happens. Woah what a crazy idea but hey I'm still deciding how to go about this. It's going to be either<br/>A.) mildly terrible<br/>B.) horrifically depressing</p>
            </blockquote>





	just fine.

I plan on making it evident when one character is speaking vs. the other, despite the varying perspectives. Phil's will be set before Dan finds the journal, and Dan's will be after he finds it. It's confusing but it'll make sense soon, sorry. This isn't even actually the story rip I'll write it in a minute or dos or twenty. gr69.


End file.
